1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and particularly to a cable connector assembly having improved grounding devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cable connector assembly usually comprises a cable and an electrical connector connected to an end of the cable. The electrical connector generally comprises a metallic shell. When the assembly is mounted to a grounding panel of a computer enclosure, the metallic shell electrically contacts the grounding panel to provide ESD (Electro-Static Discharge) and EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference) protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,216 discloses a cable connector assembly comprising a conductive plate. The conductive plate has a first section overlapping an outside surface of a front wall of a casing of the cable connector assembly and a second section resiliently abutting against a metallic shell of an electrical connector of the cable connector assembly. When the cable connector assembly is secured to a grounding panel with the front wall of the casing surfacely contacting with the grounding panel and a mating port of the electrical connector partially extending beyond the grounding panel, the first section of the conductive plate electrically engages with the grounding panel to establish an electrical connection between the grounding panel and the metallic shell of the electrical connector.
However, the grounding devices of the mentioned patent is complicated and an additional mold is needed to form the conductive plate. And sometimes, the dimensions of the mating port and a part thereof which is exposed outside the grounding panel are fixed to comply with specific applied environment. The first section overlapping the front wall of the casing will change the dimension of the part of the mating port which is exposed outside the grounding panel, so the cable connector assembly is required to be renewed. Hence, a cable connector assembly having improved grounding devices is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly comprising a grounding device having a simple structure for being easy to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly comprising a grounding device which will not change the dimensions of the cable connector assembly.
To achieve the above objects, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an electrical connector comprising a metallic shell, a cable electrically connecting with the electrical connector, an insulative enclosure having a mounting face and surrounding the electrical connector and the cable with the metallic shell partially extending beyond the mounting face, at least one mounting member located in the insulative enclosure and being on one side of the electrical connector, a conductor having two ends soldered with the metallic shell and mounting member respectively, and at least one fastener used to engage with the mounting member for retaining the cable connector assembly to a grounding panel and electrically connecting the mounting member and the grounding panel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.